Carnival
by Hogwarts or McKinley
Summary: Kum/Hevans One-Shot. Kurt is a little bit skeptical about the local state fair, but who knew that a Ferris wheel trip could have been so interesting?


_Carnival_

_by 'Hogwarts or McKinley?'_

_**Title:**__ Carnival_  
><em><strong>Author:<strong>__ Hogwarts or McKinley?_  
><em><strong>Fandom:<strong>__ Glee_  
><em><strong>Pairing:<strong>__ Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans_  
><em><strong>Genre:<strong>__ Romance/Humour_  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>__ M for Mature_  
><em><strong>Warning(s):<strong>__ Explicit sex scenes, crude language._  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ I do not own any of the material used in this story. I use a little feature of Sam's some people hypothesized about on tumblr._  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ Kum/Hevans One-Shot. Kurt is a little bit skeptical about the local state fair, but who knew that a Ferris wheel trip could have been so interesting?_

* * *

><p>The adverts appeared all over the town. People was very excited about it. And so was the local school.<p>

A state fair was coming to Lima.

All around McKinley High School, students were planning to go there any time soon during the week.

'We should totally there on Friday!'

'Dude, I'm going on Sunday. Will you come with me?'

'It must be very exciting!'

Sam Evans was walking in the corridors, headed to the class where the Glee club met.

In the choir room, that Friday, some of the Glee kids were also planning to go there, standing near the black piano.

Sam entered the choir room. Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson were discussing about the fair

Even though Kurt was now dating Blaine, Sam couldn't forget his crush on Kurt. He had noticed his interest in him. Kurt had come back from Dalton for some weeks and every time he saw his face, his smile and heard his voice, the world seemed to him a better place. Sam had to admit that when Kurt left McKinley, it had helped him forget about it. He wasn't ready to come out. He was a jock, and jocks where not open in high school. Sam was forced to come to terms with it. Blaine seemed to have helped the thing, but Sam still couldn't forget how happy he was when he got to know that Kurt wanted to sing with him, how talented Kurt was. He wanted to keep his promise. But the world was not made of unicorn and acceptance.

'Finn can't wait to go there, can you honey? I and he are going there tomorrow. No school and a wonderful trip. It will be so romantic!' squeaked Rachel.

'Sure... Very romantic... Lots of people in a little area fighting their way to get through money-stealing games,' pointed out Kurt.

'Kurt, only because Blaine is out of town with his parents, it doesn't mean you have to be so rude,' said Rachel. 'Mike and Tina are also coming, aren't they?'

The other noticed Sam.

'Oh, hi Sam!' said Rachel. 'Would you like to join us at the state fair tomorrow?'

'Cool! Yeah, I'm yours!' replied Sam.

'See, Kurt! Sam is coming too! Please join us! Please!' insisted Rachel.

'OK, fine, I'm coming!' said Kurt. 'If it makes you stop it, I'm coming!'

It seemed that he would have gone there not because of Rachel's insistent nature.

Mr Shuester entered the room.

'OK guys, take a seat. Nationals are close and we need to decide our set list.'

The next morning, Sam woke up, had breakfast, put on a grey t-shirt, an azure hoodie and caught a bus headed to the state fair.

He saw Finn and Rachel near the entrance.

He greeted them and waited for the others to arrive.

Kurt was the first to arrive there.

'_He kept his promise,' _thought Sam.

'Good morning everyone,' said he. 'Hi Sam!'

'Hi Kurt.'

'I knew you would come!,' said Rachel, excited.

'That's because I told you I would, Rachel,' said Kurt. 'Don't get overexcited or you might explode.'

'Come on, Kurt! It's going to be fun! It's so Rodgers and Hammerstein-ish!'

'Rachel, just because they wrote a musical called _Carousel_, it doesn't mean any state fair is_ Rodgers and Hammerstein-ish_. I know it, my name is _Kurt_!'

'I promise you you'll have fun!'

'I doubt it. Who's coming, by the way?'

'Mike and Tina are on their way here.'

'Nobody else?' asked he.

'No. Strangely, all the others have appointments.'

'Yes, very strange...'

After a couple of minutes, Tina and Mike joined them.

The fair wasn't that bad for Kurt. It was full of people he knew and hated but, watching them losing at the money-stealing games, made it all seem better.

Spending time at the fair for Sam was also funny. Every time he saw something he was interested in, he behaved like a puppy dog who wants what your holding in your hands. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that adorable sight.

At midday, Rachel wanted to go on the Ferris wheel.

'Oh, I love them so much! Can we go, please?'

'It's better than staying under this awful sun,' said Kurt.

He was right. It was the and of April and that day was particularly hot. There were no clouds in the sky and no sign of their arrival. Only a big, yellow-ish, hot circle in the amazingly blue sky.

When they reached the Ferris wheel, there was a quite small queue.

The wheel was not very high, but quite remarkable for a state fair one. It was cerulean blue and its color melted perfectly with the day. Being blue Sam's favourite colour, he was cheered up even more.

What was quite weird was that the wheel-guy filled one booth with people, skipped the next one and filled again the next booth with other people, so that of the twenty booths, only ten were filled.

When it was their turn, they bought their tickets and were asked by the wheel-guy who was the next.

'Only two people for each booth. I'm sorry guys, but it's for your safety,' said the man when he heard that six people wanted to go into one booth.

'Uhm, OK,' said Rachel. 'So, I'll go with Finn, of course. Sam, would you mind go with Kurt, so that Mike and Tina could be together?'

'Totally.' said Sam.

He would have never said no.

'Is it OK for you, Kurt?'

'Sure!'

Rachel and Finn caught one booth, Mike and Tina the next available and Sam and Kurt the other one.

They sat down, facing each other, waited for the door to be closed and stared outside.

The booth was quite roomy, it could have welcomed four people, but it looked old.

'Maybe that's why they can carry only two people, today. This is quite old,' said Kurt.

'Probably,' said Sam. 'My... Look at that, it's beautiful,' he said looking at his right, pointing outside the window.

Kurt looked at his left. The nearby area was shining under the hot sun. Green, blue and yellow were major colours. It really was beautiful.

'You're right,' said Kurt, amazed. 'It's beautiful.'

Both of them stared at the charming sight for a couple of minutes, while they were brought up by the wheel.

'It's an amazing gift, you know, noticing amazing stuff no one else would see,' said Kurt.

Sam smiled, his long, blond hair also shining under the sunlight and his broad smile gleaming.

'I still owe you a duet, Kurt.'

'You've done it again! I had completely forgotten that!'

'_You're not good at telling lies, Kurt.'_

'Still, I really want to sing with you.'

'I don't think we'll be singing for ourselves any time soon. Nationals are closer than it seems. We must focus very hard if we want to win.'

'Anyway, I still want to sing a duet with you,' smiled Sam.

While they were talking, the wheel brought them higher and higher.

They nearly reached the highest point, when the wheel suddenly stopped.

'Gosh, what is it?' asked Kurt.

'Probably, they have a problem with the engine.'

A voice rang inside the booth from a speaker.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry to inform you that we're having some issues with the engine. A mechanic has been called, but he can't be here until an hour and a half. All we ask of you is not to panic. The wheel is perfectly safe. All you have to do is to wait.'_

Kurt started to suffer from vertigo.

'Kurt, everything is going to be all right, don't worry. I'm here with you,' reassured him Sam.

It was hard to tell, but knowing that Sam was there with him seemed to make him feel well protected.

They spent fifteen minutes waiting. Kurt clearly did all he could not to bother Sam with his issues, but Sam was well pleased to take care of Kurt.

They were sitting. It was very hot. Kurt's blue jumper was stained with sweat.

'Sam, do you mind if I take off my shirt and jumper? I can't stand hotness.'

'Neither can I,' said Sam. 'Don't worry.'

Sam took off his t-shirt. He revealed his gracious body. The sweat coming out of his pores made it shine under the sun. He looked like one of those Romantic paintings Sam always saw in text books.

But he realized that that wasn't merely physical attraction. Kurt had something he always liked, maybe his confidence and pride.

Sam couldn't help but staring at him. He was very hot. Kurt was sitting with his hands on his crutch, his slightly muscular arms framing his flexed pecs, his eyes closed, his gentle face pointing at the ceiling.

Sam also took off his t-shirt and hoodie.

Maybe it was the sun, maybe the piping hot air inside the booth, but there was a warm feeling inside Sam. All over his body, sweat was pouring and the source of that hotness was inside his pants.

Without thinking of what he was doing, he stood up and sat down beside Kurt.

'Kurt, there's something I want to tell you. When you moved to Dalton, I really missed you. I didn't forget about our duet because I wanted to do it so much,' he said in a almost frightened voice.

Kurt moved his head. His blue eyes were now looking directly at him. Yes, blue was definitely his favourite colour.

'And... There's something I've always wanted to do and say,' continued Sam.

He moved closer to his face and, with sweetness and kindness, their lips met.

'I love you, Kurt.'

That was the best kiss ever. Soft, warm, confident and yet so passionate and lustful.

Sam couldn't believe he had done it. He was afraid of Kurt's reaction. He was dating Blaine, after all.

'Oh Sam...,' said Kurt. 'Sam, I love you too!'

He quickly put his arms around Sam's neck and hugged him.

'Why didn't you say it to me before?'

'Well, you know... You said that the world deemed more appropriate me singing with Quinn and... You moved to Dalton...,' replied Sam. 'But no more, I won't be a coward anymore. I needed to tell you.'

Sam kissed him again.

Kurt put his right hand on Sam's right shoulder and, at the same time, started kissing his neck.

He didn't know whether that was the proper place to do it or not. He didn't care. That was the perfect occasion for him to do it. No one could see them.

'Kurt... What are you doing?'

He moved from the neck to his pecs, sucking the swollen nipples.

'Kurt...'

'Do you like it or not? If you don't want to, I'll stop.'

'No, please... Continue...'

Sam grabbed Kurt's soft hair with his hands and drew his head closer to his. He kissed him again.

Sam took off his shoes and socks, got to his feet, unbuttoned his fly and took off his jeans.

A big erection was craving for some passion inside his grey, skin-tight briefs.

Kurt also got up and did as Sam did.

Sam hugged him, kissed him and explored Kurt's body with his hands. Sam could feel the gentle and soft hands gently stroking his back and legs. When Sam reached his bottom, he entered Kurt's slips with his hands and squeezed his buttocks lecherously.

Kurt, on the other hand, squeezed his hard, flexed pecs.

'Oh, it's been so long I wanted to do this...,' said Kurt.

'Me too,' said Sam. He french-kissed him again.

Sam took off Kurt's underwear and so did Kurt with Sam's.

Kurt had only dreamed it. When Sam was under the shower, that day in their duets week, he couldn't see it, but now.

Sam's amazing cock was right in front of Kurt. He grabbed it.

It was incredibly hard and long. It must have been ten inches long. Kurt couldn't wait anymore.

He made Sam sit again down. Kurt knelt between his legs and started sucking his cock.

Kurt tickled with his tongue the tip of it and Sam couldn't help but to shriek. Then, he swallowed it all in one single gulp.

He tried to reach the deep end of his throat, but Sam's dick was too big for Kurt's mouth. He tried once again. Chocking a little, he achieve in what he wanted to do.

The blow-job lasted almost five minutes, between the moaning of Sam, Kurt sucked and licked every single spot he could reach. When he was wanking him with his left hand and sucking his glans, Sam came into Kurt's mouth.

'Yes! Oh, my God!'

Kurt drew his face closer to Sam's and started to kiss him.

The kiss was not very long but, when Kurt watched Sam's cock, he noticed that it was completely erected once more.

'Lie down, on the floor,' gently said Sam to Kurt.

He lied down, on his back. Sam saw the gentle shape of Kurt's on the floor, admired it for a second and gently leaned on him.

They kissed again. Nothing else mattered in the world. It was only them, in that little booth where no one could see them.

Sam stood up on his knees, Kurt's legs around his waist.

He licked his hand and began to masturbate. Once his cock was fully lubricated, he put the big erection into Kurt's entrance.

The hardness filled up Kurt and warmth was felt by both of them.

Sam started to sway and Kurt began to scream with pleasure, his cock was hard as never before.

Sam sped up and Kurt's entrance was burning with the most pleasant pain. It lasted very much but Sam, after a good ten minutes, came.

'Did you came, too?' asked Sam.

'No, I haven't, bu-'

'Wait,' interrupted Sam.

He started to sway again. His cock didn't seem to lose his hardness and neither did Kurt's.

He felt it was coming. A hot stream of semen was right inside his cock waiting to explode, but he wanted to give Kurt the best experience of his life. Something to remember.

Sam continued to fuck him hard when, after five minutes, Kurt came.

Sam, still swaying, leaned to kiss Kurt. The cum on Kurt's stomach was now also on Sam's. He felt that sticky feeling.

Kurt was staring at Sam's face. Sam's cock was losing his sensibility but he wanted to finish his job. And Kurt was still enjoying it too. He could read it on his face and hear it from his moaning of both pleasure and pain.

For the third time that day, Sam came.

While kissing Kurt, he exited from him.

He stood up, offered one hand to Kurt to help him so that he could stand up as well.

'Oh my goodness, Sam... You were amazing...'

'Uhm... Thanks.'

The awkward-boy's expression Sam wore so perfectly reappeared on his face. He blushed.

They gathered their stuff and put their clothes on.

When they had finished, the familiar wheel-guy voice rang once more.

'_Ladies and Gentleman, we're please to announce that the wheel will start again in a few minutes. Sorry again for the inconvenience.'_

They sat down, next to each other, Sam's left arm around Kurt.

'I don't know you, but for me, it wasn't an inconvenience at all,' said Kurt.

'Not at all.'

They both laughed.

But the cheering feeling faded away from Kurt's face.

'Sam, that was the best experience of my life. You are amazing, and I'm not saying that only because of what we've just done. We can't carry on this, for now. I should break up with Blaine first.'

'Kurt, I love you. That's why I understand you. I want you more than anything, but I can't ask you to leave him for me. I simply can't.'

'Sam, it's always been you.'

'I'm flattered but... It doesn't seem fair.'

'I won't tell him what happened. It will remain here.'

'Oh no, I will always carry it. Here,' said Sam, pointing at his heart.

'Sam, I'm leaving Blaine, for you. Don't say I shouldn't because I want to.'

'Oh, Kurt!'

He hugged and kissed him again.

The engine of the wheel started again. Kurt spent the rest of the trip lying with his back on his seat, his head on Sam's groin. Sam couldn't stop stroking his angelic face.

When they get off their booth, they met the others just outside it.

'Oh my God, are you all right?' shrieked Rachel.

'Yes, we are.'

'Oh, good. I panicked all the time!'

'I know...,' said Finn, resigned.

'Well, I felt dizzy for a moment but then Sam helped and I immediately felt better, didn't I Sam?'

'Oh, yes. Yes, you did.'

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked the story, p<strong>**lease, review :)**


End file.
